It's a matter of Seat
by ragsweas
Summary: James Potter loved is seta by the window. he could see the street which met with the main Road and it was beautiful. It was HIS seat. Till a beautiful red-head hijacked it. Coffe Shop AU! Written for Hogwarts SChool of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Jilytober


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witccraft and Wizardry(Challenegs and Assignments() for Jilytober.**

 **Coffee Shop AU!**

* * *

"ONE BLACK COFFEE FOR JAMES POTTER!"

James stood up and literally ran down to get the coffee. His hair, as always, was a mess but the rain had only added to the untidiness. His raincoat was literally dripping and people were shouting at him. But he didn't care. Since when did James Potter ever care?

He grabbed his coffee, gave a quick smile to the cashier and slowly walked back to his table. His table, only his, where he could always see the busy road and the small corner where the street met the main road. It was beautiful and always enchanted him.

But there was already someone.

She was reading a book, her red hair falling on her face. She shifted it every single time but even then, it came back.

Had it been any other instance, James would have flirted with this beautiful young woman. But she was in his spot!

"Excuse me?" he said, clearly annoyed. The woman looked up, her green eyes questioning him.

"You are in my spot." James said. He was irritated but really not in a mood to fight.

"I don't see your name written here." She answered in the sweetest voice possible.

Technically, it was. But the reserved sign was missing from a few days.

"Well, it is my spot." James said. "I sit here every day."

"And today you will not." The woman said. "Have a good day."

"Have a good day?" James screamed. The woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me lady, I have been having a very bad day and this place is the only place which will make my life good. So back off!"

The woman looked like she was about to brush him off. Instead, she smiled and said, "All right. Why don't we share?"

James wanted to protest, but he was really tired. He didn't want to fight. SO he sat down on the opposite seat and stared out of the window, slowly sipping his coffee. This day was just not for him.

* * *

"Not you again!"

Lily Evans looked up to see the arrogant man she had seen the day before. She was kind of hoping he would not show up.

"Yes, me again." She said calmly. However, her inner voice was telling her to hit this man with her book. Did he think he owned the place or something?

"Look," the man said, "Yesterday, I allowed you to sit but…"

"Excuse me?" lily shut her book with a thud and looked at him angrily. "What do you mean 'allowed' me to sit? This is a public place and as I mentioned yesterday, your name is not written anywhere. As ;long as you don't own the place, I am free to sit anywhere."

The man looked angry and must have even called the authorities there.

"This is still my spot!" the man shouted.

Lily huffed and went back to her book. The man huffed and sat in front of her.

Lily was not going back out.

* * *

As the days passed, everyday, James saw the woman, fought with her and sat down.

Every day, Lily tried to ignore the man and read her book.

Finally, a month later, James asked, "What is your name?"

Lily looked up from her book and muttered, "Why?"

"We have been fighting for days. I guess I deserve your name."

Lily huffed. "Marlene."

"Liar." James said.

"What is your name?" Lily closed her book and kept it on the table with a thud.

"James Potter." James said. "Unlike you, I don't lie!"

The name struck Lily. She knew a Potter. Her eyes widened as she realized….

"You do own this place, don't you?" she asked, trembling a little.

James sipped his coffee. "No, I prefer not to. Only this spot. However, I see someone else has hijacked it!"

"I am so sorry!" Lily immediately began packing her things. "I didn't realize. There was no reserved sign!"

"Just sit!" James said. Lily looked at him absolutely confused. "I have begun to enjoy your company."

"My company?" Lily laughed. "As in our fighting?"

"As in the faces you make while reading the books." James supplied, taking another sip. "They are enjoyable. You can sit here, just, can we exchange the places?"

Lily nodded. James immediately leapt at his old place. For some moment, he felt very happy and Lily couldn't help but smile at his childlike antics.

But then his face grew bored and he said, "Nah, I like that place better. Change."

Lily laughed this time and happily obliged. Once they settled down, she said, "Lily Evans. My name."

James smiled and said, "Well, nice to meet you Ms Evans."


End file.
